


The things I remember…

by JosephChristiansen



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Bath Houses, Brother Feels, Brothers, Gen, Marvel Universe, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past, Past Character Death, Step-Brothers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephChristiansen/pseuds/JosephChristiansen
Summary: Written in 2013.(So please don't judge too hard. xD)





	The things I remember…

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2013.  
> (So please don't judge too hard. xD)

Sie war tot… Wieso hatte Thor es nicht verhindert?! Wenn er selbst nicht in diesem trostlosen Kerker in einer Zelle eingesperrt wäre, hätte er den Tod seiner Mutter verhindern können. Aber sein hochmütiger Bruder hatte sich offenbar lieber für das Leben seiner kleinen Freundin, als für das seiner Mutter entschieden. Loki schritt in seiner Zelle auf und ab, während Wut und Zorn in ihm hochloderten. So in seine Gedanken vertieft, kam er nicht drum herum dabei weiter über seinen Bruder nachzudenken. Thor, der ihn zuerst verraten und nicht zu ihm gestanden hatte. Thor, der es zugelassen hatte, dass er von diesem alten Narren - den er einst Vater genannt hatte – auf lebenslang in dieses Drecksloch verbannt wurde. Thor, der die Schuld an dem Tod ihrer Mutter trug... Sie war die einzige Person in ganz Asgard gewesen, die Loki noch etwas bedeutet hatte. Wäre Thor nur nie mit diesem elenden Menschenweib Jane Foster in Asgard aufgetaucht… In seiner Rage ließ er mit seiner Kraft die Inneneinrichtung seiner Zelle gegen die Wände schleudern, wo schließlich alles verwüstet auf dem Boden kreuz und quer zum Liegen kam. Schwer atmend lehnte er sich schließlich an die hinterste Wand und spürte wie seine Wut sich in Trauer umwandelte. Seine Füße wollten ihn nicht mehr aufrecht halten und so rutschte er an der Wand zu Boden. Seine Hände vergrub er in seinen Haaren, die sich nach und nach unter seinen Fingern immer mehr zerzausten. Wie war es nur soweit gekommen? Manchmal wünschte er sich, er hätte nicht die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft erfahren, denn dann wäre vielleicht noch alles wie früher... Er driftete mehr und mehr in seine Gedanken ab, um dem gegenwärtigen Schmerz zu entfliehen und war schließlich nur noch körperlich in seiner Zelle anwesend…

_„Ich bin also nichts weiter als noch so ein gestohlenes Relikt? Hier eingesperrt, solange bis ich von Nutzen sein kann?!“, schrie Loki den Mann an, von dem er geglaubt hatte, er wäre sein Vater. „Du verdrehst meine Worte“, antwortete Odin in einem ruhigen Tonfall. Doch Loki wollte von alle dem nichts hören. „Du hast mir all die Jahre meine wahre Herkunft vorenthalten! Wieso hast du das getan?!“ Odin schaute den schmalen jungen Mann an, der ihm in Aussehen und Wesen so unähnlich war. Dennoch sagte er: „Du bist mein Sohn. Ich wollte dich nur vor der Wahrheit beschützen.“ Loki war außer sich vor Ungläubigkeit. „Warum? Weil… Weil ich das Monster bin von denen die Eltern ihren Kindern Schauergeschichten erzählen?!“ Odin setzte zum Wort an, doch Loki ließ ihm keine Gelegenheit sich weiter zu erklären. „Mit einem Mal ergibt alles einen Sinn, warum du Thor den Vorzug gabst, all die Jahre!“, fuhr Loki aufgebracht fort. „Ganz gleich wie sehr du auch vorgibst mich zu lieben, du hättest nie zugelassen, dass ein Eisriese auf dem Thron von Asgard sitzt!“ …_

_Der 19-jährige Loki hielt sich im Badehaus auf, welches er für gewöhnlich häufig zusammen mit Thor aufsuchte. Heute jedoch stand ihm nicht der Sinn nach Thors Gesellschaft. Somit saß er seit einer Weile allein in der breiten und tiefen Badewanne, die an ihren Rändern mit goldenen Schnörkeln verziert war. Loki stützte sich mit einem Arm auf dem Badewannenrand ab und hielt seinen Blick auf das Wasser gesenkt. Still saß er da, während auf seiner makellos bleichen Haut vereinzelte Wasserperlen hinab rannen. Sein rabenschwarzes, nasses Haar war zurückgestrichen und fiel glatt in seinen Nacken. Loki genoss die angenehme Wärme des Wassers und betrachtete zeitweise den aufsteigenden Dampf, ehe er schließlich entspannt die Augen schloss. Nach einigen Augenblicken konnte er nackte, auf Stein klatschenden, Schritte vernehmen, die nur zu seinem großen Bruder gehören konnten. Mit Bedacht öffnete er seine Augen einen Schlitz breit, jedoch konnte er Thor nirgends durch den Wasserdampf erblicken. Er war sich jedoch bewusst, dass sein Bruder keine Gelegenheit auslassen würde, um ihm das Leben weiter schwer zu machen, daher zischte er: „Ich warne dich, Thor…“ Doch seine Worte gingen fast zeitgleich in einem lauten Platschen unter und Loki wurde regelrecht von einer aufschäumenden Welle überschwemmt. Seine eben noch entspannte Haltung war schlagartig angespannt geworden und seine vorher ordentlich zurückgestrichenen Haare hingen ihm nun triefnass und tropfend ins Gesicht. Loki vernahm das brüllende Lachen seines Bruders, während er zunächst seine Haare bändigte. „Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen müssen, Bruder! Göttlich!“, amüsierte sich Thor über seinen fabelhaft gelungen Streich. „Und du willst mal der Herrscher von Asgard werden? Lächerlich“, entgegnete Loki kalt. Mit diesen Worten hatte er einen der wenigen reizbaren Punkte bei Thor getroffen. „Na warte, Loki! Das lasse ich mir als zukünftiger Herrscher von Asgard nicht gefallen!“, verkündete Thor ernst, während sich auf seinen Lippen jedoch ein Lächeln ausbreitete. Sein älterer und vor allem viel massigerer Bruder warf sich auf ihn und drückte ihn in einem spielerischen Kampf unter Wasser. Loki hatte keine Chance gegen die körperliche Kraft von Thor und so bemühte er sich vergebens gegen ihn anzukommen. Schließlich ließ Thor von ihm ab, sodass Loki auftauchen und aufatmen konnte. „Hör endlich auf, mich mit deinen kindischen Albernheiten zu nerven, Thor!“, fuhr Loki den blonden, muskulösen Mann an, der unentwegt weiter vor sich hin grinste. Genervt erhob Loki sich aus der Badewanne und ging hinüber in einen der Ankleideräume, wo er auch Badetücher vorfand. Er trocknete sich ab und schlang sich eines der Badetücher um die Lenden, während er mit einem anderen seine Haare trocken rieb. Als er sich umdrehte, erblickte er die nackte Gestalt seines Bruders, der immer noch sein Grinsen im Gesicht trug, als wäre es dort festgewachsen. „Sei doch nicht immer so ernst und spießig, kleiner Bruder“, neckte er ihn, während auch er sich abtrocknete und eines der Badetücher um die Lendengegend festknotete. Loki ignorierte ihn gekonnt, wie er es in letzter Zeit häufiger pflegte, wenn Thor ihn mit seinem Verhalten an den Rand des Wahnsinns trieb. Das mochte in dieser Situation nicht seine beste Entscheidung gewesen sein, da er im nächsten Moment ein peitschendes Knallen und einen kurzen, aber scharfen, Schmerz an seinem Rücken verspürte. Mit zornfunkelnder Miene drehte er sich erneut zu Thor herum. Dieser hielt noch eines der Badetücher in der Hand mit welchem er Loki gerade eins verpasst hatte und grinste Loki auffordernd an. Dieser schüttelte langsam den Kopf über seinen Bruder, jedoch schlich sich der Ansatz eines Lächelns auf seine Lippen. „Sieh es doch endlich ein, Thor. Hierbei hast du sowieso keine Chance gegen mich. Du wirst nur wieder verlieren“, sagte Loki nun, während er sich selbst mit einem Badetuch bewaffnete. Fast immer, wenn sie das Badehaus besucht hatten, ergab sich dieses Spiel zwischen ihnen, wobei Loki nicht mal mehr sagen konnte, wie es entstanden war. „Oh, glaub mir, Loki, ich hab es im Gespür, dass ich dich heute schlagen werde. Schließlich ist irgendwann immer das erste Mal!“ …_

_„Loki, machst du meine Hausaufgaben? Bitteee?“, bettelte der 15 Jahre alte Thor seinen ein Jahr jüngeren Bruder an. „Nein!“, war Lokis schlichte Antwort. Er schob Thors dargebotenes Buch mit den Hausaufgaben beiseite, um sich seinen eigenen Aufgaben wieder zu widmen. „Wieso nicht?“, knatschte der blonde Junge weiter. „Du bist doch immer so schlau und weißt auf alles eine Antwort. Du musst dich dafür doch noch nicht mal anstrengen!“ Loki blickte mit genervter Miene von seinem Buch auf. „Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren, wenn du mich vollquatschst! Such dir jemand anderen, der dir dabei helfen kann und komm nicht immer zu mir angerannt.“ Diese Worte trafen Thor wohl härter, als Loki vermutet hatte, da dieser nun eine Fluppe zog und schmollend neben Loki saß. „Wenn du glaubst, das zieht bei mir…“ Loki beendete den Satz nicht, sondern ließ ihn offen im Raum stehen. Er versuchte sich abermals auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren, doch er hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, da Thor ab und zu theatralische Seufzer von sich gab. Schließlich hatte Thor ihn soweit, dass er wieder zu seinem Bruder hinblickte, der in seiner schmollenden Haltung nicht gewichen war. „Na schön!“, gab Loki schließlich von sich und Thors Miene erhellte sich urplötzlich. „Ich wusste, du lässt mich nicht im Stich, Loki!“, jubelte Thor und strahlte seinen Bruder an. Fast schon wollte sich Thor aus dem Staub machen, als Loki ihn zurückrief: „Thor, setz dich gefälligst wieder hin! Ich mache ganz bestimmt nicht deine Hausaufgaben, aber ich kann dir dabei helfen und deine Fragen beantwortet, damit du die Aufgaben lösen kannst.“ Der blonde Junge schleppte sich zunächst wieder mit missmutiger Miene auf den Platz neben den schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Allerdings stellte er nach einer Weile fest, dass es ihm Freude bereitete mit seinem Bruder zusammen an den Aufgaben zu tüfteln, wobei er das Tüfteln natürlich Loki überließ. …_

_„Loooooki!“ Der langgezogene Ruf seines Namens hallte durch den großen Raum. Der 11-jährige Loki blickte von seinem Buch auf, in welches er sich vertieft hatte und schaute in das verweinte Gesicht seines 12-jährigen Bruders. „Was ist los, Thor?“, fragte er mit einem kleinen Stirnrunzeln, ehe seine Augen auf der Hand ruhen blieb, die sein Bruder festumklammert hielt. „Hast du etwa schon wieder versucht Mjolnir zu benutzen und dir die Finger verbrannt?“ Mit einem leisen Seufzen klappte Loki sein Buch zu. „Bitte erzähl es Mutter nicht!“, jammerte Thor und schaute seinen Bruder flehend an. „Natürlich nicht! Komm setz dich hin, damit ich mir deine Hand ansehen kann.“ Thor nahm neben Loki Platz und ließ seine Hand von ihm begutachten. Der schwarzhaarige Junge pustete leicht auf die verbrannten Finger des blonden Jungens. „Besser?“ „Viel besser!“, entgegnete Thor begeistert, als er merkte, wie sich eine angenehme Kühle über seine verbrannten Finger nun ausgebreitet und den Schmerz gelindert hatte. Thor nahm Lokis Kopf zwischen seine Hände und zog ihn auf seine enthusiastische Art näher an sich, während er verkündete: „Du bist fantastisch, Bruder! Ich weiß, dass ich immer auf deine Hilfe zählen kann!“ Lokis überraschte Miene veränderte sich und schließlich konnte man ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erkennen. Er umfasste die verletzte Hand seines Bruders vorsichtig und erwiderte: „Natürlich, du großer Dummkopf.“ …_

_Bum Bum Bum_  
Loki wurde aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen. Er blickte erst auf, als die stampfenden Schritte direkt vor seiner Zelle zum Stillschweigen kamen. Seine Augen fanden ein anderes, nur zu vertrautes, Augenpaar. Ein schmales Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen dünnen Lippen ab. „Du musst sehr verzweifelt sein, wenn du mich um Hilfe bittest, …Bruder.“


End file.
